


Dean's Girl

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Dean comes home.





	Dean's Girl

It was a soft snore. In a normal house, it probably wouldn’t have amounted to much. But in the Winchester bunker, it seemed to bounce off the walls and echo. That’s how Dean was able to track down (Y/n), where she was asleep in the library.

(Y/n) was taking classes at a small community college the next town over. Once that she could drive to when she needed to, but they had a great online program for the working class hunter. Which she had been working on all night while Sam and Dean finished up a hunt a few hours away. She had gotten the final touches on her project about the UN, but instead of taking the walk to the bedroom, she was camped out on the comfy chair Sam had gotten for the library.

“Oh (Y/n).” Dean whispered. He picked her up and carried her to their room, past Sam who was making himself some tea to relax. Dean had (Y/n) wrapped up in a blanket and her head was resting on his shoulder. She seemed to be taking comfort in his scent. Dean couldn’t help but smile as he laid her down. He quickly stripped out of his jeans and henley, wanting instead to relax in his sweatpants with (Y/n) in his arms.

“Dean?” (Y/n) said tiredly. Dean looked down at her.

“Hey sweet girl.” Dean said with a smile. (Y/n) yawned and reached for him. He quickly climbed into bed. Not a lot of words needed spoken. They just held on to each other and everything that they wanted to say was said in silence. Just the soft hum of a fan and the faint clang of things from the kitchen. That was all the stopped the room from being completely quiet.

That was until Dean started snoring, not that he would ever admit to it. And (Y/n) had a smile on her face. Because that was music to her ears.

A simple sleep after a hard night’s work. Just Dean and his girl.


End file.
